Sonríe, cámara, ¡Acción!
by scienceFragile
Summary: Por perder una apuesta Izaya se ve obligado a masturbarse frente a ellas, y una cámara. No supo bien cuando se puso duro al pensar en Shizuo; pero, a partir de ahí, su tranquila vida se va por el desagüe. Y todo gracias a aquellos demonios que tenía por hermanas.
1. Imaginación

Título: _Sonríe, Cámara, ¡Acción!_

Resumen: _Por perder una apuesta Izaya se ve obligado a masturbarse frente a ellas, y una cámara. No supo bien cuando se puso duro al pensar en Shizuo; pero, a partir de ahí, su tranquila vida se va por el desagüe. Y todo gracias a aquellos demonios que tenía por hermanas._

Pareja: Shizuo Heiwajima/Izaya Orihara

Número de capítulos: 20.

Publicado: 15/02/15

Finalizado: 11/04/16

Fecha de actualización: Lunes 05 de diciembre de 2016, capítulo II: Trato.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_** _¡Hola! ¡Muy buenas noches a todos! Se pudo solucionar el tema de mi computadora, y aquí me tienen uwu Pero, no es para traerles una historia nueva o una continuación, si no que vengo a publicar una historia mía de hace un año, que tenía subida en Amor Yaoi. Últimamente la página me anda fallando mucho y dándome paros cardíacos, así que antes de perder la historia que básicamente me hizo empezar en este fandom, el primer fanfic que escribí de Durarara en mi vida se perdiera y ya no pudiesen disfrutarlo, me moriría. Este trabajo, se ganó un montón de respeto mío y amor, le tengo mucho afecto. Por eso, antes de que lamente sólo haberlo publicado en AY, lo subo aquí.  
_

 _No tuve el corazón para modificarlo. Está tal cual lo publiqué hace un año, a excepción de algunos errores ortográficos y de gramática que corregí. La historia en total tiene 20 capítulos y se encuentra finalizada. Iré actualizando a medida que vaya corrigiendo los otros capítulos (gramática, ortografía) nada más._

 _Saludo a los nuevos lectores y a los viejos que vuelven a leerlo para reavivar las llamas del amor (?) ah que decía xD Sólo me queda agradecerles a todos, a aquellos que lo leen por primera vez y los que no, muchas gracias por todo. Espero que les guste esta historia, que, básicamente, es mi pequeño y preciado tesoro._

* * *

 **Sonríe, cámara, ¡Acción!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I**_

– ¿Ya está?

–Sí, Iza-nii.

– ¿Empiezo?

– ¡Siií ~!

Te mordiste el labio. No entendías como habías terminado así; con los pantalones abajo, en bóxers sobre tu cama apunto de masturbarte frente a tus hermanas. Ah, sí sabías por qué. La jodida apuesta que habías perdido… estabas seguro que Mairu había hecho trampas.

Suspiraste. Lo mejor era terminar con todo esto. Rápido. O, eso creías. Lentamente llevaste tu mano a tus boxers, acariciándote por encima de la tela. Temblaste.

Cerraste los ojos en un intento de olvidar que Mairu y Kururi estaban ahí; paradas, expectantes, observándote y _grabándote._ Hiciste un esfuerzo por dejar tu mente volar; tratar de pensar en la última porno que habías visto… sí. Eso podría funcionar.

 _Oooh_ , lástima que hace más de 5 año no te miras un jodido porno.

–Iza-nii, ¡Abre más las piernas! No se ve nada. – gruñiste.

–Sí, sí… –de mala gana abriste lo más que pudiste tus piernas mandando a volar los pantalones.

¡Joder, Izaya! _¡Concéntrate!_ \- te gritabas internamente. No eras un anciano para que no se te parara, ni tampoco estabas frustrado ni nada por el estilo. Pero es que había pasado tanto, TANTO desde la última vez que si quiera hacer eso se te había pasado por la cabeza que ya empezaste a auto-declararte asexual.

Porque, yendo al grano. Ni las tetas, ni los penes, ni una puta roca con tanga podían despertar tu interés alguno. Bueno, tampoco es que eso te molestara. Pero te jugaba en contra en situaciones, uh bueno, como estas.

–Grrr… – gruñiste hastiado, pasando tu mano por tu entrepierna sin respuestas.

– Iza-nii… – Mairu se quejó, pero de una mirada la callaste. Ya sabías qué iba a decir.

 _"Sabía que eras inútil hasta para esto. Aaah, que decepción"_ O algo parecido.

Lo peor de todo, era que absolutamente todo lo que dijeras, o _te_ dijeran quedaría grabado, eso sin dudas dañaría mucho más que tu imagen, tu _orgullo._ Empezaste a sentir rabia y frustración. Cuando sin quererlo la _Bestia_ llegó a tu mente.

Su voz, su anormalidad, su cabello de rubio oxigenado y ese olor a cáncer que desprendía llenó tu cabeza como siempre pasaba cuando te enojabas. Y es que s _iempre_ por alguna u otra razón era Shizuo el encargado de ese enojo.

Te lo imaginaste gritando tu nombre, corriendo hacia ti como alma que lleva el diablo, con una señal de transito arrancada de por ahí. Imaginaste como comenzaban a pelear como de costumbre. El golpeándote con la señal mientras tú lo esquivabas y te burlabas de él.

Huiste. Pero en un descuido él te _alcanzó._ Inmediatamente te tiró con fuerza contra la pared más cercana rompiéndote, al menos, algunas costillas.

Estabas acorralado.

Shizuo alzó su puño en el aire, más que dispuesto a tirarte los dientes de un solo golpe. Por inercia, cerraste los ojos esperando el dolor. Sentiste como el puño se movía, hasta llegar a tu cara y… ¿Estirarte los cabellos? Después, te _beso._

–Aahh… – ¿…Qué? ¿Eso fue un gemido?

No sabes cuando tu pene se había alzado en una erección, mucho menos cuando tus bóxers desaparecieron. Ahora te encontrabas recostado contra la pared, con las piernas abiertas, agarrando tu miembro fuertemente y bombeando de arriba abajo, mientras que con la otra mano te acariciabas la punta de una tetilla.

– _Pulga…_ –susurró el Shizuo de tu mente, llevando una mano a tu pene y la otra a tu pecho, pellizcándote; su cabeza estaba entre el hueco de tu cabeza y hombro, mordiéndote y lamiendo tu cuello, lento, _marcándote,_ y causándote dolor.

–Shizu-cha- … – fuiste callado por un beso. La bestia aprovechando que tenía el control, te alzó en el aire, y por reflejo te enredaste en su cintura con tus piernas y con tus brazos en su cuello para no caer de sentón.

Gemías y te estremecías con cada toque.

Sentías como las manos de Shizuo vagaban por debajo de tu remera, acariciando tu clavícula, bajando lentamente con el dedo índice hasta tus tetillas, divirtiéndose un poco con ellas hasta bajar más y más, dando vueltas por tu ombligo, para luego volver a subir causándote un choque eléctrico.

– _Quiero follarte…_ – susurró y devoró tu oreja haciéndote chillar. El más alto comenzó a mover las caderas, haciendo que sus penes se rozaran contra la tela, llevó sus dos manos a tu pecho y ahí se divirtió con él. Te besó nuevamente, agarrándote fuertemente del trasero, apretándolo y mordiéndote el labio.

– ¡Hmhp…! – te quejaste por el dolor, pero te fue imposible cuando la lengua de Shizuo entró en tu boca explotando cada rincón.

En ese momento la ropa desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora estaban en una posición diferente. La bestia de Ikebukuro aplastaba tu cara contra la pared, haciendo que te pongas en cuatro y levantes el culo, indefenso.

Y entonces, agarró nuevamente tu trasero, lo estrujó y te dio una nalgada que te hizo saltar.

– ¡AH! – gritaste al sentir como inmediatamente después del golpe, la zona empezaba a arder, y seguramente, a enrojecer.

– _Ooh ~ I-za-ya-kun~ ¿Te gusta que sea rudo? Pero que pervertido…_ – susurró mordiéndote el cuello.

–N-no… – trataste de moverte en forma de queja, pero tirando todo su peso sobre ti y rozando su erección contra tu trasero te hizo quedarte quietecito.

– _¿Qué dices Izaya-kun~? Estoy seguro de que…_ – al decir eso llevó su dedo índice a tu entraba, rozándola. –… _te mueres porque te folle como una puta. Que perfore este culito redondo y virgen…_

Los colores se te vinieron a la cara, y sin quedarse de perezoso Shizuo coló su dedo dentro de ti.

–No, ¡Shizu-chan! ¡AH! – gritaste de la impresión al sentir el dígito dentro de tu organismo. – ¡Ah! Mmhn…

Mientras tanto Mairu observaba toda sonrojada y con sangre saliéndole de la nariz la escenita que su hermano estaba montando. Kururi se encontraba filmando, pero era más que un hecho que estaba en las mismas condiciones que su hermana.

Izaya se encontraba acostado boca abajo en su cama; masturbándose y metiéndose los dedos mientras ahogaba sus gemidos en la almohada. Estaba tan absorto en su fantasía que se había olvidado completamente de sus hermanas y la cámara. La imaginación puede ser muy poderosa…

– ¿Crees que se dejó llevar? – Mairu estaba que se babeaba.

–Más de la cuenta. – respondió calmada Kururi.

– ¡AHH! ¡Si, Shizuoh~! – gritó Izaya sobresaltando a las dos. En su mente, sentía como la bestia le mordía la espalda, dejando marcas muy visibles y metiéndole ya tres dedos.

– _No aguanto más, pulga… – s_ entiste como frotó su erección contra tu trasero. Un cosquilleo recorrió esa área. – _¿Quieres esto, pulgita? ¿Quieres mi pene en tu culo?_

– Y-Yo… – no podías pensar con claridad. Las sensaciones eran muchas y tu mente se mareaba.

– _Vamos, dilo. ¿O quieres que me detenga?_ – al decir eso, paró completamente lo que estaba haciendo, recibiendo tus gruñidos de queja. – _Si, quieres que siga tienes que decirlo. ¿Qué quieres Izaya-kun~?_

Suspiraste, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos. Te sentías tan jodidamente bien que te importó una mierda mantener las apariencias. – Te quiero dentro, S-Shizu-chan…

 _–Buen gatito ~ –_ y sin más, de una estocada limpia entró en ti.

– ¡AAHH! – gritaste al sentir como tu interior era abierto por el pene de Shizuo, arañando las paredes y todo lo que tenías a tu alcance.

Y sin esperar ni si quiera unos minutos las estocadas comenzaron. Shizuo arremetía con fuerza contra ti, haciendo que con cada estocada llegaras al cielo, al nirvana. Saliendo y entrando de ti a una velocidad increíble, la bestia besaba y mordía tu espalda, soltando de vez en cuando sobre tu oreja unos gemidos guturales, que, para que mentir. ¡Eran JODIDAMENTE sensuales, por el amor de Dios!

Cada gemido que Shizuo daba era un nuevo grito tuyo. Una de tus manos fue directamente a tu miembro masturbándote al ritmo de las embestidas, y con la otra a duras penas te sostenías. El rubio agarró con fuerza tus caderas, hincando sus uñas en tu carne.

– ¡Shizu-! ¡Ahh! ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Mnh… – no podías controlarte. La corriente de sensaciones y emociones te llevó al corazón de un huracán que dio vueltas toda tu cabeza. Ya no pensabas, ya no medías consecuencias, ya no calculabas.

Estabas con la guardia baja, completamente a la merced de la bestia más temida de todo Ikebukuro.

Sentías las mordidas y marcas en tu piel, la sensación de que tu piel quemaba en cada lugar que Shizuo tocaba, y acariciaba. De pronto un chasquido resonó en tu cabeza. Una, dos, tres nalgadas. Inmediatamente después las agarraba y apretaba con sorna, para reír gruesamente en tu oreja.

– ¡Me vengo! ¡M-e vengo! – dijiste de pronto. Sintiendo como tu interior era invadido por la gran cosa de Shizuo, tus caricias y el ardor en tu trasero. – ¡AH! – gritaste. Y te viniste.

Inmediatamente toda tu fantasía desapareció en un _Click._

Y la realidad te pegó una fuerte _bofetada._

–Ugh… – te quejaste al sentir tus músculos dolidos por la posición, y tu culo ardiendo por tus dedos. Inmediatamente los sacaste, y soltaste un sonido lastimero. Sentías húmedo tu pecho y las sábanas. ¿Qué era? Ah claro, tu semen.

– ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡Bravísimo! – gritaba Mairu aplaudiendo como loca, mientras que Kururi hacía lo mismo, solo que sin gritar y calmada. – ¡I-za-ya-nii~! Verdaderamente las cámaras te adoran. ¡Hasta pareces mejor que una actriz porno de renombre!

–Mairu, cállate. – soltaste tosco y miraste tu mano manchada con desprecio. ¿Verdaderamente habías hecho eso pensando en Shizuo? Oh, Jesús. Que bajo habías caído.

–Yo solo digo la verdad. – levantó sus manos en señal de inocencia. Y luego sonrío de manera retorcida, al igual que tú hacías. – Esto se venderá como pan caliente ~

–No. Mairu. No. – dijiste matándola con la mirada. – ¡Y ya deja de grabar, joder! – lanzó una almohada a la cámara, que rápidamente Kururi apartó aun filmando.

– ¡Qué aburrido eres, Muerde-almohadas-san!

¡PLAFT!

Un zapatazo, un portazo.

Al ver cómo te levantabas para romper la camarita en mil pedazos salieron despavoridas. Lastimosamente al levantarte un dolor agudo recorrió tu espina dorsal. J-o-d-e-r. ¡Ni que hubiera cogido de verdad!

Suspiro sentándose de nuevo en la cama lentamente. Aún tenía una sensación desagradable y el actito ya había acabado… un escalofrío te recorrió al pensar en dónde podría aparecer ese video…

Oh. No.

Te llevaste la mano a la cara en un facepalm. Después de todo eran tus hermanas. Algo de parecido deberían tener entre ellos, ¿No? Lo que Izaya haría en su situación sería vender el video a las personas correctas para hacerle la vida imposible a alguien.

Pero ya no era gracioso si él, era ese a _lguien._

Recostándote en la cama y mirando el techo intentaste pensar en lo turbia que estaría tu vida cotidiana de ahora en adelante…

* * *

En Ikebukuro.

Un rubio malhumorado se levantaba con unas ganas asesinas y con ninguna intensión noble dirigiéndose a la puerta para matar al que lo allá despertado de su plácido sueño con el toque insistente del timbre.

– ¿¡Quién cojo-!?

No había nadie. Con aun más ganas de matar algo estabas a punto de cerrar la puerta de un portazo y encerrarte en tu departamento o dormir unos días más. Después de todo era fin de semana. Pero antes de hacerlo notaste algo brillar por el reflejo del sol.

– ¿Un video…?

Shizuo no sabía que al levantar la cajita negra del suelo ya había marcado su destino. Su vida daría un giro de 360 grados y para _bien._ Ya que al fin tendría una oportunidad de v _enganza_ contra la persona que más odiaba…

Y todo gracias al plan de dos niñitas perversas.


	2. Trato

**Título** : _Sonríe, Cámara, ¡Acción!_

 **Resumen** : _Por perder una apuesta Izaya se ve obligado a masturbarse frente a ellas, y una cámara. No supo bien cuando se puso duro al pensar en Shizuo; pero, a partir de ahí, su tranquila vida se va por el desagüe. Y todo gracias a aquellos demonios que tenía por hermanas._

 **Pareja** : Shizuo Heiwajima/Izaya Orihara

 **Número de capítulos:** 20.

 **Publicado:** 15/02/15

 **Finalizado:** 11/04/16

 **Fecha de actualización:** Hoy mismo, cuando lo termine de editar; Capitulo III. Experimento

* * *

 ** _Notas:_** Sí, me tardé un montón y eso que ya los tengo escritos. Soy un desastre de persona en cuanto a tiempo se trata. Lo siento, y, gracias por comentar a Karasu-shiro, te quiero mucho uwu En efecto es mi primera historia, y como no, tenía que ser una de este estilo (?) Todavía no sé como podía escribir esto teniendo sólo 14. Jesucristo (?)

#Confesión: Admito que cuando empecé a escribir esta historia estaba obsesionada con la pareja, pero no había visto durarara todavía. O sea, que sacaba conclusiones de su relación y personalidades. Me basaba en fics que leía y comentarios de los mismos de la gente; para mi sorpresa, no me parece que esté OOC, también me parece que capté un poquito más a Izaya que en la actualidad, conociéndolo y habiendo visto todo lo habido por haber de la serie (?)

No sé, me causa curiosidad. Sin más, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo II**_

Siempre te ha gustado tu trabajo. Te permitía conocer a personas interesantes, saber cosas aún más interesantes, el dinero te llovía y te salía de maravilla. Pero hoy realmente NO estabas de humor como para hacerlo.

Y vamos, ¡Era sábado! Pero Orihara Izaya nunca se tomaba el lujo de disfrutar de días de descansó como hacían las demás personas. Siempre tenías trabajo. Todos los días. Y siempre lo mantenías a regla. Nunca lo acumulabas, ni se te olvidaba.

En este momento caminabas a paso lento por las calles de Ikebukuro a reunirte con unos clientes potenciales. Luego de que Namie te diera información sobre ellos la habías sometido a un pequeño interrogatorio indirecto; y al descubrir que ella no sabía nada del _video_ te relajaste.

Al llegar al Parque Oeste cinco minutos antes de la hora prevista para el encuentro, te sentaste bajo la sombra de un árbol revisando los comentarios de la sala de chat. Al parecer el video tampoco había aparecido por internet. Hiciste una mueca. Conocías a tus hermanas, eran –aunque no lo parezca – un reflejo del otro. Para alguna artimaña querían el video.

Miraste por última vez la pantalla del móvil y lo bloqueaste con mirada aburrida. Los hombres se estaban tardando. Veías a la gente ir y venir, nadie que te llamara la atención como para molestar y pasar el rato; también notaste que estabas cansado. Más de lo normal. Quizá eso era por el aburrimiento que cargabas encima.

Y sin quererlo te quedaste dormido.

Ahí, en medio del parque de Ikebukuro, abrazando tu abrigo que te habías sacado por el calor y con la cabeza baja. Totalmente indefenso.

No sentiste como alguna que otra chica se paraba para mirarte con ternura contenida y luego seguir su camino, tampoco a los que te sacaron fotos. Y mucho menos cuando Heiwajima Shizuo llegó, tiro su cigarrillo al suelo apagándolo y sonrió cínicamente.

* * *

Cuando despertaste las luces de la ciudad estaban prendidas y últimos rayos de sol se escondían.

– ¿Qué…? – Susurraste mirando a los lados – ¡Mierda! – rápidamente te levantaste del suelo y miraste el móvil. Las siete pm. – Mierda. – Volviste a decir frunciendo el ceño. Si es que los clientes habían llegado o no, era lo de menos ¿Pero que vieran a Izaya Orihara durmiendo en el suelo? Imperdonable. Tenía que mantener la imagen del mejor Informante en todo Shinjuku; de Japón quizás.

– Pensé que nunca más despertarías, pulga.

Oh, genial.

–Shizu-chan. – Te diste vuelta lentamente. Efectivamente Shizuo se encontraba sentado en una banqueta cerca de donde estabas dormido, fumando un cigarrillo. – No puedo esperar a el día que te de cáncer de pulmón.

Soltaste sin pensarlo mucho. Shizuo solo sonrió.

– ¿Ah, sí? – no sabes por qué el tono que ocupo te hizo erizar la piel, pero lo ignoraste.

–Así es, Shizu-chan ~ – diste saltitos hasta llegar frente al rubio. – Y dime, dime. ¿Por qué estabas esperando a que despertara? ~ ¿Sera que Shizu-chan me observó todo ese tiempo? Pervertido ~ m – te hiciste el sorprendido, observando como el rubio no movía ni un músculo ante tus burlas.

–Me parece que aquí el pervertido es otro.

– ¿Ah?

–Sabes, Izaya. Hoy encontré algo interesante llegó a la puerta de mi casa – al momento de decir eso se recostó contra el respaldo del banco, y mostró la pantalla de su celular. Un video se estaba reproduciendo. – No sabía que te tocabas pensando en mí.

–No puede ser… ~ – dijiste con un tono juguetón y haciendo una mueca de disgusto. – Oh, maldición Mairu.

¿En serio? ¿Shizuo? ¿EN SERIO?

La bestia de Ikebukuro sonrió para sus adentros al ver como la sonrisa altanera de Izaya se transformaba en una mueca de disgusto, para luego cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño.

– ¿Qué pasó Izaya-kun? ¿Viste un fantasma?

-S _hut up._ – susurraste. – Nee, Shizu-chan. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

–Veo que al fin te pones serio. – dijo, parándose del banco y empezando a caminar. – Como dije, apareció enfrente de mi puerta esta mañana, sería muy divertido publicarlo en los medios, ¿No crees?

–Entiendo – lo seguiste manteniendo seriedad. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– ¿Qué que quiero? ¿Esa es la manera de hablarle a la persona que te gusta? – soltó con calma tirando el cigarrillo que tenía aún caminando.

– ¿Gustarme? – soltaste una carcajada. – ¿Estás loco? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza, Shizu-chan? No seas ridículo – metiste tus manos en el abrigo. – Esto y aquello son cosas muy diferentes.

– ¿Entonces no te gusto?

–Para nada. – mirando a los lados entendiste a donde se dirigía el rubio. – ¿Por qué vamos a tu departamento?

– ¿Quieres discutir en la calle sobre esto? – dijo con tranquilidad. Te costaba creer que Shizuo pudiera mantener la calma por más de dos minutos, pero lo que no sabías es que él estaba disfrutando de esto. Bastante. – Además – Agregó. – No mientas, porque si no te gustara no sería mi nombre el que gritas en el video.

Auch. Justo en el orgullo.

–Qué no se te suban los humos a la cabeza, Shizu-chan. – Cerraste los ojos y suspiraste. Sentiste como Shizuo paraba en seco. Habían llegado a su casa.

–Entra – dijo después de abrir la puerta y desaparecer tras ella.

¿Entrar o no? Sabías que nada bueno te esperaba dentro. Y si no entrabas era un hecho que Shizuo publicaría el video por ahí o se lo daría a algún cliente insatisfecho para ocuparlo en tu contra.

De todos modos, te encogiste de hombros y entraste.

* * *

Bien. No tenías planeado nada, pero crees que atraer a la pulga a tu departamento estuvo bien. Estabas un paso más cerca de lo que tenías pensado.

Esa mañana al agarrar el video un papelito cayó de él, y enseguida entendiste todo. No recuerdas muy bien lo que decía, pero era algo como _"Si haces uso de esto, ¡Nos das una cita con Yuuhei-san! 3"_ Ah, también había un dibujo (o eso crees ) de la cara de las hermanas Orihara.

Al ver el video varias ideas pasaron por tu cabeza, como extorción, chantaje. Fácilmente podrías decirle a la pulga "Te vas de Ikebukuro para siempre y el video nunca existió" Pero por alguna razón, no querías que eso pasara.

Y entonces la idea de oro llegó a tu mente. La cara de Izaya en el video era un libro abierto. _Jamás_ habías visto al peli negro así en los años que llevabas conociéndolo. Y pensaste "A Izaya le gusta ver las reacciones de las personas, ¿Qué tal si retuerzo su jueguito en su contra?"

Y ahora tenías una idea clara en tu mente: exprimir lo más que podías de Izaya.

–Entonces… – dijo Izaya rompiendo el silencio venenoso que se respiraba en el ambiente. Este mismo tenía la cabeza apoyada en su rodilla y se encontraba sentado en el suelo, observando la taza de té humeante que tenía enfrente. – ¿Qué quieres, Shizuo?

Era ahora o nunca.

–Sabes Izaya… algunas veces mi fuerza me juega en contra.

–Eso ya lo sé Shizu-chan. – respondió divertido. – Eres un bruto.

–Entonces sabes que las mujeres huyen de mí. – silencio. – Hace mucho que no estoy con una chica guapa.

Me acerqué. Él no se dio cuenta de que lo acorralé contra la pared hasta que chocó con ella. La cara que tenía era seria, pero yo sabía que estaba tenso. Seguramente en su mente trataba de calcular todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

– ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en tus problemas maritales? Contrátate una prostituta y ya- … ¡Uggh! – Molesto por sus palabras lo tiré al suelo, haciendo sus huesos tronar. Ahora lo tenía tirado en el suelo, con mis piernas y brazos a sus costados impidiendo que escapara.

Lo agarré del cuello, haciendo que llevara sus manos a mi agarre.

– ¿Y por qué tú no eres esa puta, eh Pulga? Se nota que se te da bien.

– ¿¡Ah!? – inmediatamente vi como sus ojos se abrieron y quedó estupefacto. La cara que estaba mostrando valía un millón, quizás más.

–Hagamos un trato. – lo solté, llevando una de mis manos a sus cabellos ébano y los estiré cuidadosamente. (Tan cuidadosamente como puede ser Shizuo). – Se mi perrito por una semana completa, Izaya-kun ~ Y luego de eso el video desaparece.

Podía ver en su cara que no se esperaba nada de eso. ¡Ya entiendo por qué Izaya se divierte tanto molestando a la gente! Las expresiones que deben poner no deben tener precio, o al menos las de él no lo tienen.

Pareció pensárselo, ya que dejó de moverse y miró a la nada. Después de unos minutos tragó en seco.

–… Acepto.

– ¿En serio…? – ¿Había aceptado? ¡Esperen! ¡Yo solo quería jugar con él! Nunca pensé que aceptaría… y de todos modos iba a darle el video…

Esto se me salió de las manos.

–Claro que es en serio. ¿Esperas que deje que eso ande dando vueltas por ahí? Además tú propusiste eso. – En ese momento levantó la ceja y sonrió. – ¿Te acobardaste, Shizu-chan~? Bueno, después de todo era obvio. Solo eres un bruto, cobarde, insensible; no haces más que usar la fuerza brut-

BRUSH. El piso de madera se había roto, e Izaya se había callado. Es impresionante como la pulga puede hacer hervir tu sangre en tan solo unos segundos. Sacaste tu puño del agujero que habías hecho en el piso, y agarraste a Izaya de la remera elevándolo en el aire y parándote.

Izaya no podía tocar el suelo, fácilmente le sacabas unos diez centímetros en altura. Cuando te paraste completamente lo soltaste sin consideración, y él cayó de sentón; quedando justo a la altura de tus caderas, entonces empezaste a desabrocharte el pantalón.

–¿Sabes? Hablas mucho, pulga. – Sacaste tu entrepierna a la luz e Izaya hizo una mueca. – Voy a mantener esa boca ocupada para que te calles.

– ¡O-oye, oye! – El informante se hizo para atrás, chocando contra la pared. – ¿Qué te hace pensar que haré eso?

–Eres mi perra por una semana Izaya, ¿Lo olvidaste? – En ese momento Orihara iba a protestar, pero rápidamente lo tomaste de sus cabellos y lo acercaste a horcajadas a tu miembro. – Menos charla, más acción.

Pensaste ver como las mejillas de Izaya tomaban un tono carmín que enseguida desapareció, y también como sus ojos reflejaron… ¿Miedo? A saber. Finalmente el peli negro cerró los ojos.

–Te odio… – dijo antes de tomar el glande con sus dos manos, empezando a masajear, y haciéndote saltar de la sorpresa. Izaya siguió acariciando lentamente con los pulgares, para luego acercar su lengua vacilante. Hasta que finalmente sentiste como lamía la punta de tu miembro.

– Mnh. – cerraste los ojos, sujetando a la pulga de los cabellos. Se sentía bien. Muy bien.

Tus sentidos se afinaron, sentías como lentamente Izaya iba entrando en confianza; trazando una línea con su lengua desde el tronco hasta la punta, dándole atención a esta, y luego bajando nuevamente. Con las manos aún acariciaba suave, lento.

Fue cerrando sus ojos, decidiendo terminar con esto lo más rápido posible. Y de un momento a otro, metió tu miembro en su boca.

– ¡Ah! – soltaste un gemido ronco, encorvando tu espalda, apretando inconscientemente los cabellos del informante.

–Mnh… – Izaya se quejó, pero no más que eso. Lentamente empezó a subir y bajar; chupando, succionando y lamiendo todo lo que podía. Lo que no alcanzaba a cubrirlo con su boca, lo acariciaba con sus manos.

Por un momento lo sacó completamente de su boca, lamiendo en círculos la punta, y volviendo a chupar. El ritmo empezó a aumentar, Izaya en alguna que otra ocasión suspiraba, lo cual era ahogado en tu glande, haciéndote vibrar por segundos. De vez en cuando soltabas algunos gemidos roncos y suspiros.

Los labios de la pulga se sentían tan bien que permitió dejar a tu mente volar; y muy pronto sentiste estar en el límite.

Cuando eso sucedió, enredaste tus dedos en el sedoso – debías admitirlo – cabello de Izaya, marcando un ritmo que a duras penas el informante seguía, y a causa de eso soltaba intentos de protesta que eran ahogados en el glande. El peli negro apretó tus muslos con las manos, dando a entender que pararas, pero no lo hiciste.

– ¡Aah! – gemiste más fuerte que las otras veces, empujando a Izaya lo más que podías logrando que se tragara tu miembro entero, y luego sacándolo completamente de su boca, en ese instante Izaya empezó a toser y buscar aire desesperadamente, y te viniste en su cara.

–Ugh. No tenías porqué apuntar a la cara, cabrón. – dijo Izaya respirando aún con dificultad y tratando de limpiarse el semen de su cara con las mangas de su abrigo. Algo tierno, debías admitir.

– ¿Preferías que lo haga en tu boca, pervertido? – dijiste divertido al ver como Izaya se tensaba y abría los ojos.

–Qué desagradable eres.

–No más que tú.

–Te odio.

–Y yo también.

Esa noche Izaya se fue a su departamento con un sabor agrio en la boca y la cara pegajosa. No sabía en qué clase de lío se había metido, no. Le parecía Irreal. Pero ahora no había marcha atrás. Él sería el perrito de Shizu-chan por una semana. Y luego de destruir ese video lo mataría.

Si, mataría a Shizuo Heiwajima por dañar su orgullo de esa manera.


	3. Experimento

**Título** : _Sonríe, Cámara, ¡Acción!_

 **Resumen** : _Por perder una apuesta Izaya se ve obligado a masturbarse frente a ellas, y una cámara. No supo bien cuando se puso duro al pensar en Shizuo; pero, a partir de ahí, su tranquila vida se va por el desagüe. Y todo gracias a aquellos demonios que tenía por hermanas._

 **Pareja** : Shizuo Heiwajima/Izaya Orihara

 **Número de capítulos:** 20.

 **Publicado:** 15/02/15

 **Finalizado:** 11/04/16

 **Fecha de actualización:** Mañana, caítulo IV: Emociones.

* * *

 **Notas:** No mucho más que decir, disfruten la lectura uwu

* * *

 _ **Capítulo III**_

– ¡Mnh! – trataste de zafarte del agarre de Shizuo pero este se hizo más fuerte, metiendo su lengua en tu boca. Tratabas de respirar y no podías, por eso soltabas suspiros o inconscientemente chupabas, ocasionando que más sonidos raros escaparan de tu boca.

Te insultaste mentalmente por ser tan, ¡Tan tú! Porque, vamos, si te hubieras callado en el momento justo, Shizu-chan no se hubiera enojado; y por ende, no te hubiera besado para callarte.

–Aah… – suspiraste cuando al fin Shizuo se separó de tu boca. Pero no te dejó tranquilo. Inmediatamente después sentiste como el ex bartender lamía, mordía y chupaba tu cuello, haciendo que sonidos ahogados y tus suspiros llenaran la habitación.

Respirabas agitado, como si el aire que llevaras a tus pulmones no fuera suficiente y buscaras más desesperadamente, sin resultados. Sentías tu cuerpo arder, y tu cara también. Estarías sonrojado hasta las orejas, seguro.

–Ya, basta. Basta… Shizuo – trataste de empujarlo nuevamente.

Pero no te funcionó.

– ¿Quieres que pare? – susurró contra tu cuello haciéndote vibrar. – Pero si ya empiezas a reaccionar en esta parte…~

– ¡Ah! – pegaste un brinco al sentir como tocó tu erección por encima de tu pantalón ajustado. La mano de Heiwajima acariciaba por encima de la tela, haciendo que una sensación de cosquilleo y gusto llegara de tu miembro a todo tu cuerpo. – ¡No! ¡No me toque!

 _¡Aaaah!_ ¡Maldita sea la fuerza de Shizuo! ¡Maldita sea también tu falta de masa corporal! Empujar y empujar sin respuesta alguna ya te empezaba a cansar.

–Mierda… – susurraste forcejeando, mientras Shizuo te sacaba tu abrigo y lo mandaba a volar. Fue acercándose lentamente para volver a besar tus labios, cuando…

Tu móvil empieza a sonar.

–Tch. – Heiwajima inmediatamente se separó soltándote con nada de cuidado y alejándose. Él también tenía las mejillas coloradas, pero no tanto como las tuyas. De la brusquedad con la que Shizu-chan te había soltado, caite al suelo de sentón.

 _Es la segunda vez que pasa. –_ pensaste gateando hasta el abrigo y atendiendo la llamada. Era Shinra.

 _– ¡Hola, Izaya~! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te está yendo bien en el trabajo? ¿Nadie te ha matado aún? ¿Estas ocupado?_

–Shinra, cállate por favor. – soltaste, colocándote el abrigo. – E tenido mejor días, le di la semana libre a Namie porque no atenderé pedidos, sigo vivo (Milagrosamente) Y… – miraste de reojo al rubio que estaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta, observándote. – No, no estoy ocupado.

– _Che_ – el rubio chistó, abriendo una caja de cigarrillos y desapareciendo en la cocina.

– _¿Semana libre? ¿Estás enfermo, herido?_

–Nah. Vacaciones.

 _– ¿Tu? ¿¡Vacaciones!? ¡Y las vacas vuelan!_

–Si no bajas el tono te tus gritos, tu eres el que volará hacia mi cuchillo – amenazaste en broma. Pero la verdad los gritos de Shinra estaban rompiéndote los tímpanos. – A todo esto, ¿Qué era lo que querías?

 _– ¡Ah, cierto! Como no estas ocupado, ¿No te importaría probar algo nuevo en lo que estaba trabajando?_

– ¿Esperas que sea tu conejillo de indias?

 _– ¡Por favooooor! ¡Te lo ruego! Luego, te puedo hacer cualquier favor._

– ¿Lo que yo quiera? – levantaste una ceja.

– _Lo que tú quieras._

–Hecho. Llego en 30 minutos – Colgate sin dejar que Shinra dijera algo más. Cerraste el teléfono, y lo guardaste en un bolsillo de tu abrigo. Mirando disimuladamente a todos lados buscaste a Shizu-chan. Con la excusa de Shinra te habías librado de él por unas horas.

Y es que, básicamente al llegar a tu departamento te viste obligado a darle la semana libre a Namie, ya que Shizuo te había dejado en claro a su manera que quería tenerte las 24 horas del día disponible. _Maldito pervertido._ Nada más llegar a su casa el día siguiente, comenzó a acosarte. No se despegaba de ti, y te humillaba constantemente. _Cabrón._

–Nee, Shizu-chan ~ – entraste dando un salto a la cocina, encontrando al rubio fumando recostado en la mesa. – Shinra llamó. Tengo que ir con él.

– ¿Y quién te preguntó? No soy tu mamá. Bórrate, pulga. – te hizo una seña con la mano, murmurando "Shu, shu".

Y entonces, una idea surcó por tu mente. Sonreíste.

Corriste hacia el rubio, dejando un beso en su mejilla, que inmediatamente se volvió roja.

– ¡Entonces, me voy, _darling_!~ – cerraste la puerta del departamento de Shizuo, echándote a correr; soltando una risa maniaca cuando a lo lejos, escuchaste el característico "¡I-ZA-YAA!" De Shizu-chan.

Entre esto y aquello la erección que tenías había desaparecido, y habías llegado al departamento de Shinra y Celty, siendo recibido por la última que tecleó un "Shinra está en la sala" en su móvil salió.

Tal y como la jinete había dicho, Shinra te esperaba emocionado sentado en la sala.

– ¡Hola, Izaya! ¡Pasa, pasa~! – dijo el doctor sin licencia, levantándose y guiándote hacia una camilla. Te sentó, y fue corriendo a algún lugar, para volver con una inyección con un líquido de color rosa.

– ¿Vas a inyectarme eso? – preguntaste levantando la ceja. No te daba confianza.

–Tranquilo, tranquilo. ¡Es un elixir de la juventud! Ya lo probé en animales, y ninguno murió. Así que pensando en alguien en quien probarlo, ¡Pensé que tú eras el indicado!

– ¿Por qué yo? – preguntaste sacándote el abrigo y dejándolo a un costado.

–Bueno, tú siempre dices ser menor, cuando tienes 24.

–TENGO 21.

–Da igual. – dijo, acercándose y subiéndote la manga de la remera, y preparando para inyectarte. Solo cerraste los ojos, esperando el pinchazo. Sentiste como la fría aguja entraba en tu piel, y como el líquido recorrió tus venas hasta mezclarse con tu sangre.

–Ugh – te quejaste. La sensación había sido desagradable.

– ¿Y, cómo te sientes? – pregunto Shinra agarrando una libreta y mirándote interesado.

–Desagradable – gruñiste tocándote el hombro. Aún sentías el líquido vagando por tu cuerpo. –Siento que aún está ahí, sin moverse. – respondiste, apretando tu hombro. Entre cerraste tus ojos escarlatas.

–Interesante…– soltó Shinra, escribiendo algo en la libreta. – ¿Algo más?

–Creo que no – hiciste una seña de desinterés y trataste de bajarte de la camilla. Pero de repente sentiste espasmos en todo tu cuerpo.

Y caíste al suelo.

– ¡Argh! – cerraste tus ojos y llevaste una mano a tu corazón, y la otra a tu cabeza. Sentías como si miles de agujas flotarán por tu sangre, moviéndose en dirección a ambos.

– ¡Izaya! – oíste como Shinra te llamaba. Pero de repente eso se te hizo lejano. Dejaste de sentir los zarandeos por parte del médico clandestino, su voz se desvaneció al igual que tu conciencia.

Te desmayaste.

* * *

No sabes cuándo llegaste al departamento de Shinra. Ni tampoco por qué estabas tan furioso. Bueno, si sabes. Izaya se había largado de tu casa a las nueve de la mañana, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y la pulga no se dignaba a aparecer.

Si descubrías que no estaba con Shinra y Celty sin dudas ibas a matarlo, revivirlo, rematarlo, publicar el vídeo, hacer que su cadáver lo viera, y bailar en su tumba.

Tocaste la puerta, tratando de no romperla. De inmediato Shinra te abrió.

– ¿Shizuo? – preguntó, pero no le hiciste caso e irrumpiste en la casa.

– ¿Dónde está la pulga? – sentías su olor. Seguía por aquí.

– ¿I-Izaya? No creo que sea buena idea que lo veas ahora. – habló Shinra tratando de calmarte, pero le hiciste caso omiso. – ¡Shizuo! – se quejó el médico al ver que no le hacías caso y rebuscabas por todos lados.

Suspiró y sentiste como se fue a la cocina.

Oliste el ambiente, y seguiste el aroma asqueroso del informante hasta llegar a la habitación de Shinra. ¿Qué haría ahí? Bueno, te da igual.

– ¡Pulga! – pateaste la puerta y recorriste el lugar con la mirada. Inmediatamente divisaste un bulto entre las mantas y sonreíste. -¡I-ZA-YA-KUN~! – tiraste la sábana a quién sabe dónde, y… – ¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS!?

* * *

–Uhh… – al abrir los ojos la luz te segó, entonces te tapaste con la mano. Lentamente te sentaste en la cama, frotándote los ojos. – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuándo me dormí…?

–Oh, al fin despertaste, Izaya. – Shinra estaba sentado en el borde de la cama sonriéndote. – Estuviste durmiendo durante diez horas.

–¿Shinra? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy acá? – preguntaste, sentándote completamente, notando que solo tenías puesta tu remera, que… te quedaba larga hasta las rodillas. – ¿Por qué? ¿Esta es mi remera? – por primera vez fijaste tu mirada en tus manos. – Pequeñas. ¿QUÉ? ¡SHINRA!

El médico clandestino solo reía nerviosamente, viendo como un pequeño Izaya de 14 años le miraba exasperado.

– ¡Mi invento funcionó, Izaya! – te tendió un espejo de mano; rápidamente lo agarraste y te observaste en él. IMPOSIBLE. Todas tus fracciones se habían aniñado, tal y como eras hace diez años.

– ¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA ME HICISTE SHINRA!? – le lanzaste el espejo, pero como tu fuerza no era la de antes, apenas y llegó hasta las piernas del médico. – ¿¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HAGA AHORA!? ¡ME QUEDARÉ COMO UN NIÑO PARA SIEMPRE!

Te agarraste los cabellos y te los estiraste. Por primera vez en tu vida sentías que tenías ganas de tirarte del edificio más alto de Ikebukuro, porque no-entendías-una-mierda y te-dolía-el-brazo.

–Técnicamente… – habló Shinra, riendo y rascándose la mejilla. – El efecto parece ser temporal. Creo que dura 24 horas aproximadamente.

– ¿Veinticuatro horas?

–Sip.

– ¿Y no para siempre…?

–Exactamente.

–Aaah – soltaste un suspiro de alivio y te tiraste para atrás en la cama, mirando el techo. – Y si dices que dormí diez horas… solo me quedarían catorce horas y vuelvo a ser como antes, ¿No?

–Efectivamente – Sentiste como Shinra se levantó de la cama, haciéndola rechinar. Pero no lo miraste. Escuchaste sus pasos y dedujiste que se iba hacia la puerta. –Ah, por cierto. Tienes visitas.

Y sin decir más Shinra salió. Pero aún te sentías acompañado.

–Tardaste mucho en despertar, pulga.

– ¡Shizu-chan! – te levantaste de golpe, mirando al rubio que estaba recostado contra la ventana de la habitación fumando un cigarrillo. – ¿Pero qué es lo que haces aquí? – por reflejos de niño o sepa por qué, te abrazaste a las sabanas.

Shizuo soltó una bocanada de aire. Parecía irritado. Apagando su cigarrillo contra el marco de la ventana y tirándolo por la misma, y acercándose lentamente hacia ti. Solo lo miraste desconfiado mientras se acercaba.

Minutos atrás, Shizuo se había pegado el susto de su vida al verte en la forma en la que estabas. Shinra apareció poco después explicando la situación, y lograste calmarte. Después sintieron a Izaya moverse, y ahí se encontraba ahora.

–Shinra me contó lo que pasó – se sentó en el borde de la cama y te miró por sobre el hombro. Te relajaste. – Ahora te pareces más a una pulga, _mini-pulguita_.

– ¡Cállate, bestia! – le tiraste la almohada que tenías cerca. No tenías tus cuchillas, ya que estaban en tu abrigo. Rayos.

Shizuo atajó la almohada en el aire, tirándola al suelo y acercándote más a ti. Por instinto retrocediste.

–Me molesta. – dijo poniendo su mano en tu cara. Y mirándote feo.

–Si tanto te molesta mi cara, no la mires. – dijiste, llevando tus ahora pequeñas manos a la gigantesca de Shizuo. Por alguna razón, el que te toque se sintió bien.

Tus mejillas tomaron color, cerraste los ojos sujetando la mano de Shizuo, y abrazándola. Estos últimos días emociones que habías bloqueado desde ya hace muchos años habían salido a flor de piel. Eso te asustaba. Te asustaba recordar esas emociones. Soledad, tristeza, felicidad, vergüenza, pudor, _cariño…_ todo eso lo habías bloqueado.

Lo habías _borrado._

Pero ahora Shizu-chan aparecía para mandar todo tu esfuerzo al carajo. Imponiendo sus reglas. Y haciendo renacer esas emociones.

Tenías miedo. De ti mismo, de las emociones, y especialmente de _Shizu-chan._

–Shinra me dijo que te lleve a mi casa y te cuide – escuchaste al rubio hablar, anormalmente calmado. – Dice que si Celty se entera de lo que te hizo, le cortará las pelotas.

Sonreíste.

–Si Celty no lo hace, lo haré yo. – respondiste, soltando la mano de Shizuo y tratando de salir de la cama. Divisaste tu abrigo y pantalón sobre una mesa de luz. Los agarraste, pero la vista te falló y te tambaleaste.

– ¡Pulga! – sentiste como Shizuo te agarró antes de que cayeras al suelo, y nuevamente todo se volvió negro.

* * *

–Shinra. – habló Shizuo saliendo de la habitación, cargando al mini Izaya en brazos, que abrazaba sus pertenencias dormido. – La pulga se desmayó de nuevo, pero creo que está bien. ¿Me lo puedo llevar?

–Ahh… sí – Shinra miró la escena sentado en una mesa. Estaba tomando una taza humeante de café. – Cuídalo bien por lo que quede de estas 24 horas, Shizuo. Por favor.

–Sí – respondió al aire el rubio, quién agarró los zapatos de Izaya y se puso los suyos. Saliendo de la casa sin decir nada más.

Shinra se acercó a la puerta, y mirando como Shizuo desaparecía de su vista suspiró.

Cuando Izaya se había desmayado inmediatamente su cuerpo se encogió, bueno, _rejuveneció._ Al cargarlo hasta su cama, notó que en el cuello tenía chupetones y marcas; armó una teoría la cual fue confirmada al ver a Shizuo entrar en su apartamento.

Que aunque el afirme que estaba irritado y molesto, el de lentes notó que estaba _preocupado._

Negó con la cabeza, divertido y entró a su departamento, sentándose en su silla y tomando su café. En realidad Celty no le diría nada por lo de Izaya, es más, trataría de hacer todo lo que pudiera por ayudar. No importa si Izaya no le caía del todo bien, Celty era demasiada buena persona como pasar esto por alto.

Pero si le decía a Shizuo que dejara a Izaya aquí, él arrasaría con todo y se lo llevaría a la fuerza.

Porque Hewajima Shizuo nunca admitiría que estaba preocupado por Orihara Izaya. Pero tampoco admitiría que no soporta estar demasiado tiempo alejado del mismo.

–Solo espero que no cometa violación sobre el pobre menor… – murmuró Shinra, tomando su último sorbo de café


	4. Emociones

**Título** : _Sonríe, Cámara, ¡Acción!_

 **Resumen** : _Por perder una apuesta Izaya se ve obligado a masturbarse frente a ellas, y una cámara. No supo bien cuando se puso duro al pensar en Shizuo; pero, a partir de ahí, su tranquila vida se va por el desagüe. Y todo gracias a aquellos demonios que tenía por hermanas._

 **Pareja** : Shizuo Heiwajima/Izaya Orihara

 **Número de capítulos:** 20.

 **Publicado:** 15/02/15

 **Finalizado:** 11/04/16

 **Fecha de actualización:** Mañana, caítulo V: Rosita.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Muy feliz año nuevo para todos ustedes! Espero que la esten pasando de maravilla, y que este año 2017 empiece con todo el amor del mundo para ustedes, por mi parte, hago mi aporte. Para los que estan preocupados por mis otras historias, tengo que decirles que en mi perfil puse las fechas en las que voy a actualizar cada una de ellas, sí, todos los fanfics que tengo en proceso los voy a actualizar, esta semana. Empezando el año con algo caliente (?)

Espero que disfruten este capítulo, comenten, ¡Y a leer se a dicho!

* * *

 _ **Capítulo IV**_

Abriste los ojos y sentiste como la luz te cegaba. Te llevaste la mano a la cara, sentándote y frotándotela; sentías que la cabeza te iba a explotar.

– ¿Shinra…? – deberías pedirle algo para el dolor de cabeza, pero al mirar a tu alrededor te diste cuenta de que esta _no_ era la habitación de Shinra. Entonces, _¿De quién?_ Entornaste los ojos, respirando profundamente, y _lo sentiste._

Enredaste tus pequeñas manos en las sábanas blancas que estaban sobre tu cuerpo y las llevaste a tu nariz, oliéndolas. Sí, sí. No cabían dudas. _Este olor._ Ese olor que tanto odiabas y amabas a la vez; odiabas el sentimiento de que algún día sería por culpa de este olor que esa persona dejaría de respirar; amabas la sensación de felicidad reprimida que te daba al sentir este olor cerca, que significaba que _él_ estaba increíblemente cerca.

Ese olor. El olor a cigarrillo que desprendía la ropa de Shizu-chan. No solo su ropa; toda su santa casa tenía ese olor impregnado en cada rincón de ella.

Frunciste el ceño, dando otra respirada al olor de las sábanas, tirándote en la cama de lleno abrazando con fuerza la tela suave de estas. Como lo _odiabas._

Sí. Lo odiabas. Odiabas este olor. Odiabas a _Shizu-chan._ ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué…?_ Por hacerte sacar a flote todas tus emociones; sí. Odio, felicidad, diversión, tristeza, cariño, amor. _¿Amor?_ No. Amor no. Rabia es lo que te daba. Desde pequeño te viste obligado a dejar todos los sentimientos de empatía atrás, años de esfuerzo para que ese protozoo súper-desarrollado lo eche todo a la _reverenda_ basura.

Por eso odiabas a Shizuo Heiwajima con toda tu alma. Y por eso esperabas con todo tu corazón que fuera él el que terminara con todo. Estrangulaste más las sábanas, si era posible.

Q _ue terminara con tu apestosa vida._

–Realmente eres un dolor en el culo – hablando del mismísimo diablo. Escuchaste su voz hablar a tus espaldas, pero no te volteaste. – Dormir más de veinte horas seguidas… ¿Cuánto más piensas dormir, pulga?

Escuchaste pasos. El pulso se te aceleró. _Ignóralo, ignóralo, ignóralo._

–Si tanto te molesta no me cuides – tu voz salió más aguda de lo que esperabas. _Porque soy un niño;_ pensaste. – Nadie te obliga, Shizu-chan.

Al sentir como los pasos rodeaban la cama cerraste los ojos y abrazaste más las sábanas. Estabas hecho bolita en la cama, y es que ahora, con este _cuerpo_ te sentías débil; desprotegido; inútil.

–Deja de decir estupideces y siéntate – habló a la vez que sentías como tu escudo de sábanas era arrancado de tus manos y lanzado a quién sabe dónde. Al mismo tiempo, un sonido metálico golpeó la mesita de luz a tu costado. _¿Mnh?_ – Dale, levántate. No tengo todo el día pulga.

– ¿Qué es eso? – miraste entre indignado y asqueado un plato metálico que el rubio había casi tirado encima de la mesita de luz. Un líquido verde, con cosas de colores flotando – que suponías eran verduras – y trozos de ¿Pollo? Todo mezclado y flotando en el plato metálico.

Tenía una pinta fatal.

–Una sopa de pollo – respondió con toda la calma del mundo, sentándose en el borde de la cama a fumar un cigarrillo. – La receta era de mi abuela. Claro, le salía mejor a ella.

" _Mejor" le quedaría poco comparado con esto._ Pensaste. No, no lo dirías. No querías que Shizuo rompiera todos tus delicados huesos de niño de 14.

–Come – fue lo último que ordenó luego de mirarte la cara por unos minutos. No hicieron contacto visual porque lo evitaste; y como siempre no podías descifrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese protozoo-súper-desarrollado.

Sin decir nada agarraste el plato metálico y la cuchara que estaba a un lado y vacilando te llevaste la cuchara con ese menjunje extraño a la boca. Bufaste y entrecerraste los ojos al ver que no s _abía tan mal_ como esperabas.

Shizuo pareció satisfecho con verte comer, y sin decir nada salió de la habitación dejándote solo de nuevo. Te relajaste, y lentamente te llevaste otra cucharada a la boca, otra y otra.

No sabías el por qué, pero ahora, con tu cuerpo convertido en un niño de catorce te sentías más débil ante Shizu-chan. No, no en fuerza; era claro que siempre te superaría en eso. Si no que en los _sentimientos._ Sentías que no podías ocultarlos tan bien como antes.

Todas tus emociones, miedos e ilusiones de cuando tenías esa edad renacieron. Y tu cruel y analítica indiferencia sínica había casi desaparecido.

Realmente el experimento de Shinra te había convertido en un niño.

Y eso te hacía vulnerable.

 _Completamente vulnerable…_

No sabías cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Shizu-chan se había ido, pero más de media hora había pasado de seguro. Tragaste una última cucharada de sopa y dejaste el plato con más de la mitad de la comida aún en él sobre la mesa de luz.

Era cierto que tus costumbres de niño habían vuelto. De pequeño no comías casi nada y tenías una falta total de apetito; con el tiempo eso había mejorado, pero tampoco comías mucho, ahora que lo pensabas.

Te recostaste contra la pared fría, quedando sentado en la cama. Miraste el techo, escuchando leves golpecitos en el techo, ¿Estaría lloviznando? Un escalofrío te recorrió la espalda. _Calma, calma._ Mientras no hubiera truenos y relámpagos todo estaba bien.

Maldeciste a Shinra en tus adentros. Al regresar tu mentalidad de hace catorce años, también regreso tu miedo a las tormentas.

La puerta se abrió y pegaste un brinco. Era Shizuo.

–Toma – dijo extendiéndote un vaso lleno de agua. Lo agarraste sin chistar y bebiste unos tragos. Otra vez evitaste el contacto visual. – Eh pulga, ¡No has comido nada!

–Nunca fui de mucho apetito – Contestaste esperando a que el rubio se fuera de la habitación. Querías estar lo más alejado de él hasta no tener tu cuerpo de _verdad._ Apretaste el vaso con tus manos. _Vete, vete, vete, vete._

 _Mierda._

Y como si los Dioses te odiaran Shizuo se sentó en el borde de la cama, de nuevo, ahora sin fumar un cigarrillo; y quedó observándote fijamente con una expresión que no pudiste identificar.

 _Evita el contacto visual._ Te dijiste a ti mimo, llevándote de nuevo el vaso a los labios y bebiendo otro poco. Los dedos de tus pies se removieron inquietos, y tu respiración era pesada. Sentías; No. _Sabías_ que si hacían contacto visual el vería a través de ti.

Vería todo lo que llevabas guardado.

 _Todo._

– ¿Por qué me estas vitando? – Oh mierda.

Inmediatamente te atragantaste con el agua que estabas tomando y una tos estrepitosa resonó por toda la habitación. Genial, simplemente genial. ¡Bravo, Izaya!

– ¿Q-Qué? – dijiste con dificultad con una mano en tu cuello y la otra en el pecho; tus mejillas se pusieron coloradas por el esfuerzo y quizás la vergüenza. El vaso lo habías dejado sobre la mesita de luz, no vaya a ser que lo echaras en la cama.

Shizuo solo te miró, y luego frunció el ceño. Aún no le mirabas a la cara.

–No me has mirado a la cara ni una sola vez desde que despertaste – dijo enojado, acercándose, instintivamente retrocediste pegándote contra la pared. El rubio notó esto, y pareció enojarse más. – ¿Qué te sucede, maldita pulga? Tú no eres así.

¿Eso en su voz era _indignación_? La rabia te invadió como si de una droga se tratase; y sin quererlo explotaste.

–¿A sí? ¡Jah! No me hagas reír – miraste tus pies, apretaste los puños, tu expresión se deformó en ira. – ¿Y qué sabes tú de como soy yo realmente? ¿Eh, Shizu-chan? ¿Me conoces desde que nací? ¿Conoces cada segundo de mi puta vida? ¿La conoces? ¿¡La conoces!?

– ¿Qué? No, pe – Shizuo tenía la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. ¿La pulga le estaba gritando, estaba histérico?

–No, ¡Claro que no la conoces! ¿Quién te garantiza que o que ves es la verdad? ¿Ah? ¿Y si no conocieras nada de mi yo real? ¡Claro que no sabes! ¡Nunca lo sabrás! ¡Nunca podrás imaginar lo que tuve que pasar! ¿¡Crees que por cuenta propia me involucré con la Yakuza o la Triada!? ¿¡Crees que por gusto empecé este trabajo de mierda!?

La vista se te nublo. ¿Estabas llorando? Ah, que importaba. Con la manga de tu remera negra trataste de limpiar el agua que salía de tus ojos a borbotones, pero te resultó imposible. ¿Hace cuantos años no llorabas? ¿Unos _quince, dieciséis?_

¿Y por qué justo cuando lo hacías, tenía que ser frente a _Shizu-chan?_

–Crees… – tu voz salió aguda y quebrada. – ¿… que me gusta ser así?

Un sollozo salió de tu garganta.

En ese momento te rompiste.

Y lloraste a pulmón vivo.

Gritos, gemidos, sollozos. No tenías idea de cuando empezaste a llorar tan escandalosamente; es más ¿Lloraste alguna vez de esta forma? Lo dudabas.

Con tus manos tratabas de secar las lágrimas y parar. Pero no podías. Patético sería la palabra con la que te describirías exactamente ahora. Temblabas, y a duras penas podías respiras tomando grandes bocanadas de aire de vez en cuando. La garganta te dolía, los ojos te ardían.

Y entonces.

Una mano.

Una caricia.

Sentiste como Shizuo apoyó su mano en tus cabellos y los acarició. Abriste desmenuzadamente los ojos, mirando por primera vez los del rubio. Esos ojos dorados opacos te miraban intensos y te transmitieron tranquilidad; la mano de Shizuo se enredó en tus cabellos, y te impulsó hacia delante.

Una amable calidez cubrió tus labios.

¿Era posible abrir más los ojos de lo que ya los habías abierto? No lo sabías, pero si era posible lo habías echo. La cara la sentiste caliente, no sabías si por la situación o por el llanto descontrolado que tuviste hace unos segundos. Las lágrimas seguían escapando de tus ojos, pero los sollozos habían parado, ahora solo llorabas en silencio.

Viste como Shizuo cerró los ojos y te atrajo más hacia él. No te opusiste porque te sentías débil por el esfuerzo que estuviste realizando al llorar; su otra mano pasó por tu pequeña cintura y te sentó en sus rodillas, por instinto tus pequeños dedos se enredaron en el cabello rubio de Shizu-chan, y lo estiraste levemente.

El más alto te acomodó mejor sobre él y cerraste los ojos, las lágrimas aún no se detenían, pero te sentías más calmado. Tus latidos volvieron a la normalidad, y tu respiración también. Shizuo se separó, y sin decirte nada sentiste como te acurrucó contra su cuerpo, quedando tu cabeza en su cuello. Las caricias contra tus cabellos azabaches no pararon, y ahora la mano que estaba en tu espalda te daba pequeñas caricias sobre esta. Un calor lleno de tranquilidad era lo que te transmitían esas caricias.

Te pareció escuchar que Shizuo murmuraba pequeños " _Shhhh"_ cuando sus manos volvían a comenzar su camino de arriba abajo, de lado a lado. Te aferraste con fuerza a los hombros de él, sintiendo como las silenciosas lágrimas seguían cayendo por tus mejillas y mojaban su camisa.

Estabas triste, sí. Habías explotado y soltaste todo el estrés que fuiste acumulando con los años. Pero ahora, en los brazos del que sería tu enemigo mortal, te sentías en paz.

 _¿Por qué Shizuo?_ Te preguntaste, mirando su perfil, el cual parecía sereno pero firme. Él era la causa de la mayoría de tus heridas físicas, emocionales, y de tu estrés. Entonces, ¿Por qué ahora era la causa de tu tranquilidad y ese sentimiento de seguridad que tenías en sus brazos?

Hiciste una mueca y cerraste los ojos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con más fuerza y los sollozos volvieron. Tu pulso se aceleró y tu respiración se volvió dolorosa.

 _¿Por qué tú lo querías y él te odiaba?_ No lo querías aceptar pero así eran las cosas. Él estaba siendo "amable" contigo porque por esta semana eras su _juguete personal._ Dudabas que tuviera alguna razón personal, y ya lo había dejado en claro muchas veces.

Shizuo Heiwajima te odiaba. Y así sería para toda la vida. Dulce ironía, ya que tú te lo buscaste solo.

Y de nueva cuenta estabas llorando a pulmón vivo, pero en los brazos de tu némesis.

Deseando fervientemente que los efectos del experimento de Shinra y la semana de castigo de Shizuo terminaran de una buena vez para poder volver a la monotonía.

La monotonía donde Shizuo y tú se odiaban.

La monotonía donde no podías ser tú.

 _La monotonía que te viste obligado a elegir._


	5. Rosita

**Título** : _Sonríe, Cámara, ¡Acción!_

 **Resumen** : _Por perder una apuesta Izaya se ve obligado a masturbarse frente a ellas, y una cámara. No supo bien cuando se puso duro al pensar en Shizuo; pero, a partir de ahí, su tranquila vida se va por el desagüe. Y todo gracias a aquellos demonios que tenía por hermanas._

 **Pareja** : Shizuo Heiwajima/Izaya Orihara

 **Número de capítulos:** 20.

 **Publicado:** 15/02/15

 **Finalizado:** 11/04/16

 **Fecha de actualización:** Martes 10 de enero, capítulo VI. Consumado.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo V**_

Sentías las gotas de agua caliente caer sobre tu piel. Una, dos, tres.

Pegaste tu frente a la cerámica del baño, y cerraste los ojos; ¡No podías creer el evento que montaste en la habitación de Shizuo! Inmediatamente tus mejillas tomaron color y sorbiste por la nariz. Aún estabas sensible.

Después de la gran escena montada por ti mismo, Shizuo te dijo – mentiras – tomar un baño para calmarte, y como no estabas de los mejores ánimos aceptaste, más para alejarte del rubio que otra cosa. Y es que, podrán decirte degenerado o pervertido por pensar aquello, pero asegurabas que las caricias de Shizu-chan habían ido _más debajo_ de la simpleza de tu espalda.

En efecto, sentiste como te acarició el trasero sin descaro alguno.

Inmediatamente después de eso tu llanto se congeló, te tensaste y empujando al rubio saliste disparado a la ducha, casi gritando un "Voy a bañarme". No esperaste respuestas y cerraste de portazo.

– ¡Mierda! – murmuraste golpeando la pared del baño en un berrinche. – _¡Maldito pervertido!_ ¡Uno mostrando emociones por primera vez y el solo piensa en… _en_!

Otro golpe.

Y otro.

Los siguientes dos minutos te la pasaste golpeando la pared del baño imaginando como si eso fuera Shizuo, con el agua caliente aun saliendo de la ducha y desnudo. Y entonces.

– ¡Auch! – por eso es que golpear paredes es peligroso, si no eres Shizuo Heiwajima claro está. – ¡Mieeeerdaa~!

Te llevaste el puño al pecho. ¡Eso si había dolido! Te miraste tú ahora pequeño, _pequeño_ puño y viste como el área dañada se volvía rojísima; y como si fuera la solución al dolor te llevaste el puño a la boca y lo lamiste.

Estabas consiente de que eso era una estupidez; pero de niño te servía para calmar las cortaduras o golpes, y ahora eras un niño.

–Auch – te volviste a quejar, pero seguiste chupando tu puño y pequeños e inevitables sonidos de succión empezaban a salir de tu boca. Te sonrojaste al darte cuenta de esto. ¡Nunca de niño habías conectado una cosa con la otra! Oh, inocencia de la infancia, ¡Dónde te has ido!

Bufaste sentándote en el piso de la ducha, sintiendo como las gotas caían en tu cabeza y espalda. Te daba una sensación de comodidad.

Lentamente sacaste de tu boca el puño, y lo observaste. Los recuerdos de la primera mamada que le diste a Shizu-chan llegaron a tu mente volando; lo brusco, sorpresivo y... excitante que fue.

Te llevaste una mano a tus cabellos empapados, recordando como el rubio de los estiró y te obligo a tragarte toda su erección. Recordaste como se sintió, recordaste como por un momento habías disfrutado de esa brutalidad.

Y sin quererlo te encontraste lamiendo tus dedos.

Te sonrojaste; pero te dio igual, entonces tiraste todo tu peso contra la pared y te deslizaste levemente por el agua del piso.

 _–Ah…_

Lamiste lentamente tus dedos, introduciéndolos en tu boca chupándolos, saboreándolos y masajeándolos. Cerraste tus ojos, sintiendo como el agua caliente caía sobre la piel de tu estómago y parte del pecho.

 _Pecho…_

Temblando en curiosidad, una mano vaciló pero se acercó a tu pecho; tanteó sobre la superficie, y rosó una de tus tetillas.

– _¡Mnh! –_ Te mordiste el labio y aguantaste la respiración. Un escalofrío te subió por la espalda y recorrió todo tu cuerpo erizándote los cabellos.

Te gustó.

Te avergonzaste de ti mismo. _Mal Izaya, mal._ Succionaste más tus dedos, cerrando con más fuerza tus ojos, y rozaste por segunda vez tu pezón. Un cosquilleo y un frío repentino choco contra el agua caliente de la ducha.

Un jadeo, unos gemidos, y respiración alborotada.

Respirar por alguna razón te costaba, pero se sentía bien. Tu cara ardía, tus ojos estaban llorosos y tu miembro lentamente iba despertando, pero lo ignoraste. Te centraste en tu pecho, rozando, apretando, acariciando tu pezón y sacándote por ti mismo temblores y jadeos; pero también le diste atención a tu mano, que con los ojos cerrados, no te costó tiempo imaginar que era la entrepierna de Shizuo.

 _El miembro de Shizu-chan…_

– _¡Ah!_ – diste un brinco al sentirte toqueteando cerca de tu entrada sin estar consciente de ello. Te sonrojaste de sobre manera y te mordiste el labio; ¿En qué te estabas convirtiendo…? – Nhn~

Otro cosquilleo recorrió tu cuerpo al cerrar tus piernas y que estas tocaran tu miembro, ya completamente erecto. Entonces, sentiste el gran deseo de llamarlo.

Abriste la boca y agarraste una gran bocanada de aire, exhalaste, tus mejillas ardieron mucho más y cerraste los ojos, como queriendo evitar ver lo que estabas a punto de hacer. Agarraste tu miembro con tu mano fuertemente, sacando tus dedos de la boca y dejándolos en tu barbilla, jadeaste.

Y entonces.

Le llamaste.

–Shizu-chan~ – gemiste. Oh Dios. Lo hiciste. Le llamaste.

Sintiendo tus mejillas arder más y más cerraste los ojos, comenzando a masturbarte. Arriba, abajo; pasaste tu dedo de la base a la punta, masajeaste esta y luego volvías, de arriba abajo; apretando, masajeando y gimiendo.

Sentías que podrías morir de vergüenza. Lo habías hecho; habías llamado a Shizu-chan, porque… _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué querías de Shizu-chan? Los dedos de tus pies se removieron inquietos, te llevaste tu mano a la boca y la mordiste, cerraste las piernas y seguiste con el vaivén que tenías sobre tu erección.

¿Qué querías de Shizu-chan? La pregunta volvió a resonar en tu cerebro, y soltaste un jadeo al sentir como estabas cerca de venirte.

–Lo… que quiero… oh~ – Lo que querías. ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué? ¿A quién? – S-Shizu-chan~

¿A Shizu-chan?

– ¡Sí! – gemiste. Retuviste un grito al morder con fuerza tu mano, y te viniste.

 _Lo quiero a él._

Suspiraste, sintiendo como si tu cuerpo pesara más de mil kilos, sin fuerzas para levantarte; sentías el agua de la ducha caer sobre tu abdomen, y no evitaste preguntarte ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en el baño? Y desperdiciando agua.

Gruñiste.

Y odiándote a ti mismo te levantaste a una velocidad inimaginable y te duchaste como correspondía, y en menos de cinco minutos saliste, luego de observar que no quedara ninguna _evidencia_ de lo sucedido.

Caminaste hacia la cama del rubio con una media sonrisa en tu pequeña cara.

El crimen perfecto, suponías.

Al llegar a la cama del rubio, te secaste y te quedaste con la toalla enredada en la cintura. No tenías ropa y no sabías donde demonios se había metido Shizuo. La casa estaba silenciosa, demasiado para tratarse de Heiwajima Shizuo, bueno, tampoco es que te importase si algo le pasaba, pero dependías de él para tener ropa que ponerte.

Sin ánimos te levantaste y caminaste hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abriste, mirando si no había nada raro antes de salir. Cuando te aseguraste diste un paso fuera, y justo en ese momento Shizuo entró por la puerta principal, asustándote.

-¿Qué haces ahí, pulga? – preguntó indiferente y observaste como pasó por la sala fue a la cocina y dejó las bolsas ahí, para luego ir a la habitación donde te encontrabas tú. Al ver como el rubio se aproximaba hacia la puerta, corriste dentro, buscando algún escudo o arma.

No te confiabas del todo en Shizu-chan. Y menos en este estado.

–Nada – contestaste seco del otro lado de la cama, como si esa distancia fuera a frenar a Shizuo, el cual solo alzó la ceja al ver tu comportamiento. – ¿Tienes ropa para mí?

Shizuo, que tenía una de las bolsas de papel que había dejado en la cocinada en las manos, avanzó unos pasos y lanzó la bolsa marrón sobre la cama. Hizo unas señas y te dio a entender que miraras dentro. Eso hiciste, obviamente con desconfianza total.

No sabías que estabas divirtiendo totalmente a Shizu-chan con ese comportamiento de niñito.

–¿Pero qué mierda es esta? S-h-i-z-u-c-h-a-n ~ – la irritación era palpable en tu voz; la cara se te desencajó y el de lentes hizo lo que pudo por contener la risa. Con indignación agarraste la ropa que estaba dentro de la bolsa; y la extendiste con tus dedos.

Un vestido.

De niña.

Rosado, con brillitos y bolados.

– ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta, Izaya-kun~? – una risa ahogada por parte del rubio, un aura macabra por parte de Izaya. – Mira, si hasta te traje los accesorios y todo.

Viste como Shizuo se acercó a la cama y agarró la bolsa de plástico, solo apoyaste tus manos en la cama, sacaste cola y miraste al más grande con una ceja levantada. A los ojos del Heiwajima esa pose de _diva_ le quedaba _divina_ al pequeño mocoso de Izaya.

Y cuando el rubio tiró todo el contenido de la bolsa en la cama, soltó una carcajada al ver tu cara, que era completamente reacia y disgustada con todo. A de verse muy divertida tu expresión, pues lo que hay en la cama no es nada más ni nada menos que:

Moños rosas para el cabello. Cintas rosas. Adornos para el cabello, rosa. Todo era de un solo jodido color y con brillitos plateados, y ese color era:

R

O

S

A

–Estás loco – soltaste, tirando con ira el vestido que tenías en mano sobre la cama. – Hahaha~ Shizu-chan las bromas no te salen para nada – fulminaste con la mirada al rubio, y este solo reía internamente. – Ahora si no te molesta, ¿Me das mi ropa?

–Esta es tu ropa, Izaya-kun. Un querido regalo de la _tía_ Erika, pequeñito~.

Una venita en tu frente. No, dos; tres, cuatro. Shizuo quería ver el mundo arder, ¿No?

–En serio, Shizu-chan.

–No puedo tomar en serio a un niño con toalla y con cositas rosas alrededor.

Una carcajada; unos gritos, y al final, un Izaya derrotado completamente.

* * *

¿Cómo te había convencido Shizuo de hacer esto?

–Ahora, date la vuelta – chistaste, apretando tus manos en un puño, pero le hiciste caso. Te diste vuelta, sintiendo como las cintas en tu cabello se movían como los bolados del vestido, el cual te quedaba grande. – Perfecto.

Sabías como te convenció. Te chantajeó con el video.

–Wow, se te marca el traserito con ese vestido Izaya-kun~ – silencio. Eso solo hizo que Shizuo riera para sí, había logrado que te sonrojaras.

En este momento tenías muchas ganas de partirle la cabeza con lo que tuvieras a mano. Y si eso no bastaba, le romperías la cabeza con tu propio brazo.

– Acércate – los bellos de la nuca se te erizaron al escuchar su tono de voz. Sabías lo que te esperaba por la pequeña charla que habían tenido minutos antes.

Según el rubio y Shinra solo faltaban tres horas para que el efecto del experimento desapareciera. Shizuo te prometió que si hacías todo lo que él te pidiera por las restantes tres horas, borraría el video, te lo daría y todo el tema de la semana como perrito faldero terminaría.

Y entonces te dijiste, ¿Por qué no? Ya habías perdido toda tu dignidad al masturbarte por segunda vez pensando en el rubio. Tragaste en seco, y lentamente te diste vuelta.

 _Flash._

¿Qu-?

–¡HEY! – Oh no. Por todos los cielos estrellados, que te digan que Shizuo no acaba de sacarte una foto usando un vestido rosita con bolados y moños en el cabello.

 _Flash. Flash. Flash._

– ¡Jajaja! – rió el vestido de bartender, mirándote con superioridad. – Eh, Izaya-kun~ Parece que ahora tengo otro material con el qué chantajearte. Y me lo has dejado servido en bandeja.

– ¡Tú! ¡Simio subdesarrollado! – gritaste corriendo hacia él tratando de sacarle la cámara de las manos, lo cual te fue imposible. – ¡No es gracioso! ¡Dámelas!

Estabas tan concentrado en sacarle la cámara al rubio que no te diste cuenta como él te agarró de la cintura y te tiró sobre él, quedándote sentado en su regazo, y con tu cabeza muy ceca de la boca del rubio. Inmediatamente te tensaste ante la situación.

– ¿Simio subdesarrollado? – repitió sobre tu oreja y sopló en ella haciéndote temblar. – Quizás si te disculpas borre una de las 15 fotos que te tomé.

– ¿¡Una de quince!? – apretaste con tu pequeña mano su hombro, chitando. – No te burles de mí. Es imposible que hayas sacado quince fotos en este momento.

Eso lo sabías perfectamente por tu trabajo, que muchas veces consistía en tener una foto de tal persona haciendo contrabandeando o estafando.

–No son solo de ahora – lamió tu cuello y rió ante tu estremecimiento. – También cuando te masturbaste en el baño, pequeño pervertido.

Eh.

– ¿¡Me viste!? – te enderezaste completamente sobre el regazo del mayor, fulminándole con la mirada. – ¡Maldito voyeur!

–Yo no soy el que se toca en el baño de otras personas, pulga.

 _Touché._ Pensaste, al abrir la boca y volverla a cerrarla. ¿Qué podías reclamarle además? No eras mi un poco mejor que él. Suspiraste resignándote, miraste una vez más los ojos de Shizuo con odio, y luego desviaste la mirada murmurando más para ti mismo que para otro:

–Lo siento…

Una media sonrisa afloró en el rostro del Heiwajima, y luego frente a tus ojos borró una de las imágenes, que si eran quince.

–Buen chico, pulguita. ¿Tanto te costaba? – dijo con burla, para luego cambiar su expresión como si hubiera recordado algo de repente. – Hablando seriamente –Se recostó en el sillón con sus manos en tus muslos. – ¿Te gustó _chupármela?_

– ¿Disculpa? – forzaste una sonrisa y reprimiste las ganas de acertarle un puñetazo, porque de todos modos no tendría caso en tu estado.

–En el baño, te vi unos momentos, no más, porque después Tom me llamó y salí. – explico con tranquilidad. – Por lo que vi y supongo, fantaseabas con que me la chupabas, ¿Me equivoco? – te miró esperando respuesta, solo rodaste los ojos e hiciste un ademan para que siguiera, en otras palabras un: _No te equivocas para nada._ – Bueno, ¿Te gustaría pobrar la de verdad?

Podrías jugar que lo último lo dijo con tono juguetón muy poco común en él, y al terminar de decir aquella frase, frotó su entrepierna contra tu trasero, apretando tus muslos. Jadeaste, antes los ojos de Shizuo.

El esperaba una respuesta, y esta vez no se conformaría con un simple ademan.

Solo te sonrojaste levemente, pero con un rostro impasible dijiste:

–Pervertido – Shizuo rió, y te bajaste de sus piernas, para luego acomodarte entre ellas y con un dedo remarcar el contorno del pene de Shizu-chan sobre el pantalón de vestir. –… si me gustaría.

Heiwajima se acomodó mejor sobre el sofá donde se encontraba, y tú también lo hiciste. Acercaste tu lengua al miembro de él y lo lamiste por sobre la ropa, sintiendo como tu acompañante se tensaba.

Con los dientes abriste el cierre del pantalón, y cuando estuvo abierto, con tus manos sacaste la semi-erección del oji-miel; la contemplaste por unos minutos planeando cual sería tu próximo movimiento, y es que, ¡Ahora el pene de Shizu-chan parecía enorme! No, no ¡Gigante! Y eso que aún no crecía por completo.

 _Bueno, no es que el pene de Shizu-chan haya crecido, yo me encogí._ Pensaste, sonriendo de medio lado al descubrir un nuevo tema para molestar al rubio: la pedofilia. Reíste, y sin acerte el de rogar comenzaste a masajear el pedazo de carne con tus pulgares; por alguna razón te encendía que el pene de Shizu-chan pareciera un gigante comparado contigo.

Te relamiste los labios, y cuando consideraste que era suficiente juego con la erección del rubio, te animaste a darle la primera probada. Te acomodaste mejor, y sacaste la lengua, pasándola por la punta y jugando con el falo.

Shizuo soltó su primer gemido. Sonreíste con victoria.

Lamiste de la punta hasta la base, y de la base hasta la punta. Remarcaste las venas visibles, jugando un poco, para luego bajar hasta sus testículos y acariciarlos. Volviste a subir hasta la punta, con mucho cuidado la besaste, y la metiste dentro.

Solo un poco de la punta, la metiste en tu boca y la chupaste de inmediato sentiste como Shizu-chan se estremecía y soltaba su segundo gemido. Intentaste cubrir más con tu boca, pero solo llegaste hasta un poco menos de la mitad. Sería difícil hacerlo correctamente en este cuerpo de niño.

 _Bueno, qué más da._ Pensaste, y con tus manos comenzaste a acariciar la parte de la erección que tu boca no cubría.

Comenzaste con un leve sube y baja con su boca, sintiendo el sabor del pene de Shizu-chan, que para sorpresa de ti mismo no te desagradaba en absoluto. Soltarte un pequeño gemido al sentir como al mover tus piernas el vestido rosó tu miembro semi-erecto Apretaste más las piernas para acariciarte tú mismo.

Succionabas, saboreabas, chupabas y mordías ligeramente la erección de Shizuo, hacías un vaivén a gran velocidad y luego lento, sacando el miembro de tu boca y torturando a la bestia de Ikebukuro jugabas un poco, para luego volver a chuparlo y comenzar otro vaivén.

Shizuo se estremecía, y cuando mordiste ligeramente su erección soltó tu decimotercer gemido. Si, los tenías contados.

Sentiste como el rubio estiró un poco tu cabello, haciendo que lo mires, pero no paraste tu tarea, y entonces…

 _Flash. Flash. Flash._

–Estas me las quedo yo… – dijo con dificultad y la respiración pesada. _Y mándame copias._ Sonreíste, y seguiste con tu trabajo.

De pronto el ritmo era marcado por Shizu-chan. Con su mano en tus cabellos, los cuales estiraba con fuerza haciéndote chillar, para luego empujarte contra tu pene, haciendo que lograras tragar más de la mitad a duras penas.

– Mnh… ¡Nh! – gemiste, refregándote contra las telas del vestido y sintiendo como Shizu-chan era cada vez más brusco. Estaba llegando al límite, y tú también.

Te quedaste sin aliento al sentir una corriente eléctrica subir por tu espina dorsal, erizándote los bellos de la nuca, subiendo a tu cabeza y parando en la zona baja de tu abdomen; un rose más contra las telas del vestido hizo que terminaras.

-¡Mnhgh! – gemiste contra el pene de Shizu-chan, el cual vibró ante esto; y entonces sentiste como Shizuo con un fuerte empujón metió toda su erección en tu boca, y se corrió soltando un ronco y sonoro grito de placer.

Gustoso aceptaste tragarte el semen de Shizu-chan, no como la última vez.

Oh

Esperen.

¿Cómo Shizuo pudo meter toda su erección en tu boca si…?

¿Por qué el vestido que te quedaba grande te aprieta…?

No me digas que…

-¡VOLVÍ! – gritaste parándote del suelo y levantando las manos en el aire. ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin volvías a tener tu cuerpo normal!


End file.
